Lose with Eloquence
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: It's funny, really. Violette was the bashful, soft spoken wallflower who shied away from people and bit her tongue. But when it came to Candy's feelings, the roles were reversed. She planned it out so many times in her head, but when she looked at Violette the confession died in her throat. Candy/Violette femslash written for MellaTheKnightmare.


**Author's Note. Attempt at fluffy Candy/Violette femslash for MellaTheKnightmare. Somewhat perhaps possibly based in...Well...Whatever episode that was, I can't be bothered to remember these things. Title is from The Notwist. Gah. I hope this isn't like completely awful. It's been established that fluff is just my rawest point, so like, bleh. If this is like just utter-butter mediocrity on too many levels, feel free to tell me how to fix it DX****  
**

* * *

"Ow!" Candy hissed as the sewing needle jabbed into her thumb. _Again. _

Violette looked to her with a frown and demure ash-gray eyes. "Are you alright, Candy?"

"Yeah," Candy sighed and gave Violette a sheepish glance. "I just pricked my finger again. I'm not as good as this sewing stuff as you are, Violette."

A light rose blush dusted Violette's delicate cheeks and she ducked her head. Staring at the bead of blood on Candy's thumb, she set down her needle and fabric and took Candy's hand with tentative fingers. She raised it to her lips and gently kissed the minute injury.

Candy blinked, embarrassed heat flaring up in her own cheeks, though she still couldn't help smiling. Violette was just such a sweet, caring girl. It was too warming not to smile at.

"Is that better?" Violette asked quietly, her eyes shyly meeting Candy's. She still held Candy's hand, her lips just a hair from Candy's thumb, as though she were ready to kiss it again if the answer was no.

"Yeah, it's better. Thank you."

Violette smiled and dipped her head in acknowledgement, gently releasing Candy's hand. Her touch lingered there on Candy's skin, raising all the little hairs on her arm in a strangely pleasant way.

The amethyst-haired teen resumed her sewing with a placid smile. She was so plainly oblivious to the way the pads of her fingers left Candy's flesh yearning for more. She was so blatantly blind to the way her timid smile made Candy's heart flutter with delight.

Candy had considered telling Violette about her feelings for some time now, but she just never found the courage to tell her. Ha, how about that. Violette was the bashful, soft spoken wallflower who shied away from people and bit her tongue. But the roles were reversed when it came to Candy's feelings. She planned it out so many times in her head, but when she looked at Violette she bit her tongue because the confession died in her throat.

"Is something wrong, Candy?" Ash-gray depths flitted to her uncertainly and she realized she was staring.

"No," chirped Candy. "I was just wondering what you're sewing."

"Gloves." Violette unfolded the fabric and held it up for display. Powder blue and shocking pink striped. Fingerless it seemed, though maybe that was because they weren't done yet.

"They're cute," Candy trilled.

"Really? You like them?" Violette brightened, eyes shining hopefully.

"Well, yeah," laughed Candy. "I wish I could sew like that. I mean, just look at this tragedy." She held up her pitiful excuse of a plush ducky, its stitches wide, haphazard and highly unflattering.

"It's not a tragedy," Violette murmured and lowered her project. "You just don't have as much practice with sewing as I do. I would be happy to give you pointers where you're having trouble."

"Thanks," murmured Candy as a smile touched her lips. "I appreciate it."

"No problem." Rose dust hued Violette's cheeks once more and she self-consciously twirled an amethyst braid around her finger. "Also...I'm glad you liked the gloves...Because I...Um...Well...I was..."

"Violette," Candy giggled and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Spit it out."

"They're for you," said Violette sheepishly. Her lips closed, then parted open again and it seemed to Candy that she was going to add something. But then they closed again and she merely graced Candy with a tiny smile.

"Oh, Violette." Candy breathed a chuckle and shook her head. "That's just too sweet! You're going to make me blush!" It was probably the closest thing to the truth that would ever cross her lips.

* * *

The next day Candy found herself in the gardening club, planting snapdragon bulbs and soaking in the tranquility of the atmosphere. The gardening club was the perfect place to be when you needed a dose of peace and quiet.

"Candy! There you are! Finally, I found you!"

Well. Usually, anyway.

Candy lifted her head and glanced back to see Alexy. She stood up and brushed the soil off her hands, turning and giving him a little smile. "What's up?"

"Violette had something to ask you, but she couldn't do it. She's too shy, you know."

"I know, but that's just one of the things about her that's so cute," Candy sighed.

Alexy's grin broadened. "You like her then?"

"Well, yeah! Of course I do. She's kind, and daydreamy, and she's a fantastic artist. She's really...One of my closest friends." Candy bashfully knitted her fingers together.

"She likes you a lot..."

Wait. A lot? Where was this going? Candy peered at Alexy curiously. "She likes me a lot, meaning?"

"Um, well, she is sort of in love with you." He enunciated each word slowly, awaiting Candy's reaction.

Violette was in love with her? _Violette_ was in love with _her_!? No! This was...This was too good to be true! She had to be dreaming! "Alexy! Pinch me! Pinch me right now!"

"Uh, sure." Bemused, he squeezed the skin on her arm between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ow!" Candy flinched and she let out a gasp, hands flying to her face. "That hurt! That means I'm not dreaming!"

"Nope." Alexy chuckled, cerise orbs dancing with mirth.

"Violette really told you she loved me!?" Candy reeled on him, her gaze narrowed and penetrative. "Really!? You'd better not be screwing with me, mister! If you are, I swear I will never ever go shopping with you again!"

"I'm not!" He held up his hands defensively, but the grin never fell from his mouth. "You can go ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

"Where is she?" This was real! Candy could scarcely believe it. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a nutcase wielding a hammer.

"The science lab, I think."

"Thank you!" Candy raced down the hallway and dashed up the stairs. She flung the door to the science lab open, effectively cutting off the teacher's drawl about electromagnetic waves as her eyes scanned the classroom. She spotted Violette in the very last row, gazing at her with scarlet cheeks and obviously aware that her confession-by-proxy had been delivered.

"Violette!" Candy pelted over, so rash that she nearly knocked some students out of their chairs.

"C-Candy, I can ex—"

Candy silenced her by crashing their lips together. Violette threw her arms around Candy's neck and kissed her back, eyelids fluttering closed. Candy held Violette's waist and drank in every millisecond of the moment until they finally broke away. She then pressed her forehead to Violette's, simply gazing at her.

"Hey Candy," Violette breathed, voice laced with joy.

"Yes?"

"I finished your gloves."


End file.
